Forever and Always
by rawrdino01
Summary: Damon and Elena think they finally have it figured out when they finally get engaged. But as we know, drama seems to follow them wherever they go. Will they make it through, or will they break under the pressure? AH/AU Sequel to my other story 'I'm Coming Back To You', so please go read that first if you haven't or else this won't make any sense!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey, guys! I'm back!  
I was so excited that everyone wanted a sequel. Actually, when I first wrote 'I'm Coming Back To You' I didn't think it'd be very popular. But it was!  
Anyways, here's the sequel!**

I stood in the kitchen of mine and Damon's apartment cooking dinner for couples' night when I felt Damon's arms wrap around me.

I smiled and I leaned my head back on his shoulder. "Hey."

"Hey." He replied. "When is everyone coming?" He asked.

I glanced at the clock. "In half an hour." I said as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And who is Caroline bringing this time?" Damon asked jokingly.

I laughed. "One of Rebekah's brother's."

"Please tell me it's not Kol."

I laughed again. "It's not Kol. It's Klaus."

"I'll never trust a guy with the name Klaus."

I leaned up to kiss him but we were soon interrupted by the timer on the oven going off.

"And there's the timer." I said as I turned around again.

Me and Damon had been together for a year and things had been running pretty smoothly.

"Are Jeremy and Anna bringing Paige?" Damon asked as he leaned on the counter beside me.

I shook my head, looking up at him. "No. They're dropping her off at Pearl's." I said. "Which is good. I mean, I love Paige, but tonight is couples' night. And besides, Jeremy and Anna need a break."

"I sorta still can't believe Jeremy's a dad."

"I still can't believe my baby brother got married." I said. "Ya know, a few years ago, everyone thought Bonnie and Jeremy were gonna end up together." I laughed. "They were such a messed up couple."

"Well, so were we." Damon pointed out. "But we ended up together."

I smiled and nodded. "True."

The doorbell rang and I walked to the door quickly as I untied my apron.

I opened the door revealing Caroline, Klaus, Stefan, Rebekah and Bonnie.

"Hey, guys." I greeted them. "Come in."

They all walked into the apartment, looking around to see the newly furnished and decorated apartment.

"I like what you've done with the place." Stefan said.

"Thanks." I replied, smiling slightly as we walked into the kitchen. "The food's almost done." I told them before glancing at the clock. "Jeremy and Anna should be here any minute now."

I quickly looked Klaus over. He was wearing a black T-shirt and dark jeans with a few necklaces around his neck and a bracelet around his left wrist.

Ever since Caroline had finally gotten over Matt, it seemed like she was with a different guy every week. Matt however, had only dated two girls since the breakup,

"Is Matt coming?" Bonnie asked as she set a bottle of red wine down on the counter carefully. She looked up at me expectantly and pushed a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

I nodded and smiled. "Yep. He's bringing his new girlfriend, too."

I could see Caroline tense up at the statement. "Great." Caroline mumbled, dragging out the 'ea' sound. She quickly poured herself a glass of wine and took a sip. "So what's the name of the whore?" She asked before looking around to see Klaus wasn't listening in, but looked pleased when she found him in deep conversation with Stefan and Damon.

I rolled my eyes and laughed slightly. "Her name is April. And as far as I know, she's not a prostitute." I said somewhat jokingly.

Caroline raised her eyebrow slightly before we heard the doorbell again.

"That must be Jeremy and Anna…Or Matt and April." I said before jogging to the front door again.

I opened it to see a Jeremy and a very tired looking Anna. "Hey, guys." I greeted them.

"Hey." They replied in unison. "We brought cheesecake." Anna added.

I smiled and let them in. "How's Paige been doing?" I asked them.

"Good." Anna replied. "She's sleeping through the night now."

"That's good." I said as we entered the kitchen. "You can put the cheesecake in the fridge." I told them.

Jeremy nodded and walked over to the fridge while Anna sat down at the island in the middle of the room.

Just as started putting the food down on the dining room table, I heard the doorbell again.

"Damon, can you get that?" I asked him loudly from the dining room.

"Yep." Damon replied before leaving the room.

"So when are you two gonna get married?" Rebekah asked suddenly as her, Anna, Bonnie and Caroline entered the small room with plates and silverware.

I laughed. "Will you guys stop? We're not even engaged yet!" I said. Ever since we had gotten back together, the girls had been bugging me constantly with question about when we were going to get married.

"Well you should be!" Caroline said. "I want to be a bridesmaid!" She complained as she set the table.

"You were my bridesmaid not even three months ago!" Anna said.

"Well I want to be one again." Caroline pouted.

I laughed. "I'm not sure when we'll get married. I mean, I know it will happen eventually, but we haven't thought that far ahead yet. Or at least I haven't." I told them.

"You guys are so lucky to be in relationships." Bonnie whined. "It's like my perfume is some sort of guy repellant or something. I mean, I'm twenty-four and I've only ever been in one relationship."

"I could set you up with one of my brothers." Rebekah offered.

Bonnie laughed. "The only ones left are Kol and Henrik."

"So?"

"Henrik is fifteen and I am _never _going to go out with Kol. _Ever_." Bonnie told her.

Rebekah looked unconvinced. "Alright, then."

We walked back into the kitchen and saw Matt with a beautiful girl. The girl had wavy black hair and light blue eyes with fair skin. She was wearing a simple black T-shirt and denim shorts.

"Hi, I'm April." The girl introduced herself to us.

"I'm Elena." I said. "And this is Anna, Rebekah, Bonnie, and Caroline."

April just gave us a shy smile and stayed close to Matt.

Everyone started to pile into the dining room and sat down around the table next to their partners.

"So how has it been with Paige?" Caroline asked Jeremy and Anna.

Anna smiled. "It was a little hard to get used to, but I think I got down now."

"You have a baby?" April asked.

"Yep." Jeremy and Anna replied in unison.

April smiled. "How old?"

"Five months." Anna told her.

"That's a fun age." April stated. "I babysat kids the kids in my neighborhood all throughout high school."

April seemed uncomfortable, which was understandable considering we had all known each other most of our lives and she had never met most of us before.

"So, April, are you going to school?" Stefan asked.

"I'm starting my first semester at UCLA in August." She replied.

"I went to UCLA for about a year, but I ended up transferring to NYU after I moved." I said, joining in on the conversation. "What are you majoring in?" I asked.

"Journalism." April replied.

"I don't writing in a diary all day counts as a career." Caroline said rudely.

"Care…" Matt sighed quietly as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're causing a scene." Klaus told his girlfriend quietly.

April just sat there awkwardly, looking down at her food.

I felt bad for Matt. He was just trying to introduce his girlfriend to his friends, but instead, his ex caused a scene instead.

An hour later, we were all done eating and moving on to dessert. And best of all, some of the awkwardness between Caroline and April was gone.

"How has recording been going?" Matt asked me.

"It's been alright." I replied.

After Damon and I had gotten back together, I told my agent, Camille, that I wanted to start working on an album. I still was still guest starring on random TV shows every now and then, but I was finally focusing on music.

"You should play us something after we're done." Damon suggested.

I nodded and agreement and we all went back to eating.

"So how long have you two been together?" April asked me and Damon, taking a sip of her wine.

Damon and I glanced at each other. Neither of us knew how to answer that.

"Uh…Five years." I replied nervously. Technically it wasn't a lie. We had dated for four years, and then had been back together for one.

"Wow, that's a long time." April said.

Suddenly Stefan glanced at the clock and whispered something to Damon, followed by Damon giving him a nod.

_'What?' _I thought.

"So April, are you from around here?" I asked.

April shook her head. "Nope. I'm originally from Mystic Falls, Virginia." She said.

"No way!" Anna exclaimed. "I grew up there!"

April smiled. "I'm surprised we haven't met. It's a really small town."

I zoned out of the conversation as they continued to tell stories about what it was like growing up in Mystic Falls.

I couldn't help but wonder about what was going on between Stefan and Damon.

"Uh, I would just like to say something," Damon started, loud enough to get everyone else to quiet down. Everyone looked at him.

He then turned to me and took my hands. "Elena, from the moment I met you, I just knew that you were the one." He said, making every girl say 'aww' and me blush. "I mean, it took a little while to say it, but I knew."

"And somehow, even when we were apart for three years, I knew that we'd end up together. Actually, I'm pretty sure Rebekah knew, too, because she wouldn't stop nagging me about it." We all laughed.

"Anyway, the point is, _I love you_. I always have, and I always will." He said, ending his short speech.

I then realized that I had been crying. I mean, who wouldn't?

Damon then got down on one knee and held out a ring box holding the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen.

I let out a shaky breath that I didn't even realize I had been holding.

"Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?" Damon asked finally.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes!" I said. "Yes, I will marry you."

Damon smiled and put the ring on my left ring finger.

I was in absolute shock. I was over whelmed with emotion, but in a good way.

I wrapped my arms around Damon's neck and hugged him as the rest of our little group cheered with excitement for our engagement.

We pulled away and sat back down.

Damon's arm was around my shoulders as I leaned into his side and smiled.

"So who's gonna be your maid of honor?" Caroline asked as soon as everything quieted down.

I chuckled. "God, Care. I just got engaged two seconds ago. Let me breathe." I replied.

"Well, I think it's time for Elena to play us a song." Stefan said.

I laughed slightly and stood up, leading everyone else into the living room. I grabbed my guitar, which was leaning on the coffee table, and sat down, setting the guitar on my lap.

Everyone else sat down on the couch or on the floor.

"I guess this is for my new fiancée." I said, making Damon smiled.

**I tasted, tasted love so sweet**

**And all of it was lost on me**

**Bought and sold like property**

**Sugar on my tongue**

**I kept falling over**

**I kept looking backward**

**I went broke believing**

**That the simple should be hard**

**All we are we are**

**All we are we are**

**And every day is a start of something beautiful**

**I wasted, wasted love for you**

**Trading out for something new**

**Well, it's hard to change the way you lose**

**If you think you've never won**

**'Cause all we are we are**

**All we are we are**

**And every day is a start of something beautiful**

**And in the end the words won't matter**

**'Cause in the end nothing stays the same**

**And in the end dreams just scatter and fall like rain**

**'Cause all we are we are**

**All we are we are**

**And every day is a start of something beautiful, something real**

**All we are we are**

**All we are we are**

**And every day is a start of something beautiful, beautiful**

"Wow." April muttered quietly. "Matt told me you could sing, but…wow."

I laughed. "Thanks, April."

Damon came and sat down next to me as I set my guitar down again. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I cuddled into his side a little, making every girl go 'aww' again.

**A/N:**

**They're finally engaged! And don't worry, there'll be a miracle baby soon!  
I'm not sure if I'm going to do anything with Bonnie/Kol on here. I mean, I hate that couple. I will be forever a Beremy fan! But then again, I don't ship most of the couples that I've put on here, so…  
Anyways, please review! I'd love to know how this turned out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**OHMYGOSH I am sooo sorry about taking so long to update! I've been so busy lately that I haven't had much free time to write between school and work and ALL of my favorite shows coming back. So anyways, I'll stop babbling now so you can read the story…**

* * *

I woke up wrapped in Damon's arms and smiled, knowing this was how it was going to be for the rest of my life.

"Good morning." Damon told me.

"Morning." I replied, snuggling in closer. "When do you have to get to work?" I asked him.

He glanced up at the clock on the nightstand "In half an hour."

I groaned. "That's not even fair." I said, propping myself up on my elbow.

Damon laughed. "Yeah well, life's not fair."

I laughed. "This is true." I grabbed a hair tie from the nightstand and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. "So should we start telling people, or just wait for them to notice the ring?" I asked.

"I think wait until they see the ring. Just flat out telling them is too boring." He replied.

I laughed. "Mmkay, then."

"So I was thinking, why don't we ever invite Jenna and Ric to couples' nights?" I asked as I got out of bed, wearing only his shirt and my underwear.

Damon shrugged. "I guess it was always sort of a thing for the younger couples." He said.

"It's not like they're that old, they're only in their thirties." I pointed out. "And besides, Ric is your BFF."

He climbed out of bed, too, and walked into the living room, me close behind. "Guys don't have BFF's."

"Oh whatever." I said, rolling my eyes. Damon just gave me a half-smirk and kissed me lightly.

"So who knew that you were going to propose?" I asked him I plopped down on one of the chairs by the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Stefan, Ric and Jenna." He told me as he grabbed some orange juice out of the fridge.

"Ah," I said. "It's funny, not even two hours before you proposed, the girls ambushed me with questions about when we were going to get engaged."

Damon laughed. "I don't know how you deal with them all the time."

"I don't know how you deal with the guys all the time." I retorted.

"This is true."

I smiled and took a sip of the orange juice that Damon had poured me. I couldn't believe that we were getting married. I mean, I knew that it would happen eventually, but…I certainly didn't expect it then.

"So what made you propose?" I asked curiously.

"Honestly it was more that I was waiting until I thought you'd be comfortable with it." He said. "I mean, with everything that happened I didn't want to freak you out by proposing too soon."

I just smiled and walked over to him before wrapping my arms around his torso. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." Damon replied, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

I pulled away a little and kissed him on the lips softly. "You have to get ready for work." I whispered.

"I know." He said before kissing me again.

I smiled into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You're gonna be late." I mumbled against his lips.

"Mmhm." Damon mumbled as he lifted me onto the counter, my legs instantly wrapping around his waist.

Suddenly his phone rang, making him groan. I laughed and pulled away. "You have to get that." I told him.

"Fine." He complained, making me laugh. He pulled away and went to grab his phone.

I jumped off the counter and walked to our private bathroom in the bedroom to shower.

I walked out of the bedroom, drying my hair with a towel to see Damon about to leave for work.

I walked up to him and pecked him on the lips. "I'll see you later." I said.

He gave me a little half-smirk. "See ya later." He replied. "I love you."

I smiled. "Love you, too." I pecked him on the lips once more, and then he left.

Once he was gone, I sighed and looked around the lonely apartment. Since I didn't have recording that day, I really had nothing to do but sit at home.

I plopped down on the couch, wearing black yoga shorts and a dark red V-neck T-shirt. I turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels.

I stopped once I heard my phone ring. I grabbed it off of the coffee table and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jenna." My aunt's voice said.

I smiled. "Hey!"

"Do you want to meet up with me and Ric for coffee this afternoon?" She asked.

"Sure." I replied. "When and where?"

"How's Caribou on 74th at two?" Jenna asked.

"That works. I'll see you then."

"Bye." She replied.

* * *

I walked into the small café and immediately noticed Jenna and Alaric sitting by a window, sipping on their drinks.

"Hey, guys." I greeted them, sitting down beside Alaric.

"Hello, bride-to-be." Jenna said, smiling.

I laughed. "Damon told me that you guys and Stefan were the only ones to know about it."

"Damon had to practically drag Ric with us for ring shopping." Jenna said, smiling.

"Oh come on, you didn't want to find the perfect ring for your favorite niece?" I joked, nudging him lightly with my elbow.

"You guys would've been better off without me. Remember when I was looking for a ring for Jenna?" Ric asked.

I laughed thinking about when me, Damon, Stefan and Jeremy all went with him ring shopping. "What happened?" Jenna asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Let's just say that Ric has a _horrible_ taste in jewelry." I told her. We all laughed.

"So how has everything with Damon been going?" Ric asked.

I smiled. "I think everything's back on track." I said. "When we got back together we said that we'd put everything behind us, have a fresh start. And after we did that, everything went fine. And look at us now, we're engaged!"

"That's good. Damon was so weepy for a few months after you guys had broken up." Ric told me. I laughed.

"I've been told." I replied.

"So we wanted to tell you something…" Jenna said suddenly.

I raise my eyebrow. "Alright…?"

Jenna smiled and Ric took her hand from across the table. "I'm pregnant." Jenna announced.

I broke out into a huge smile. "Oh my gosh!" I said. "I'm going to have a little cousin."

"Is it weird that my nephew had a baby before I will?" Jenna asked.

I laughed. "I just wish me and Damon could have kids." I sighed.

"It could still happen." Alaric assured me.

"Except for the fact that it might not." I replied. "I mean, there is adoption and surrogacy…but I want to actually carry a child…Damon's child."

"What about fertility treatments?" Jenna asked.

"They wouldn't do anything." I told her. "The crash left me completely unable to ever have my own children."

"Miracles do happen, you know." Alaric reminded me.

"I guess." I shrugged. "Okay, I'm gonna go order. I'll be right back." I said before standing up and walking to the counter.

**Jenna POV**

I watched Elena walk off.

I felt bad for her. Everyone around her was having babies, and she could never have that.

"Has Damon said anything about her struggling with it again?" I asked Ric.

He shook his head and sipped on his drink. "I think it's something she'll always struggle with."

"Yeah." I agreed. "I remember when she and Damon had first gotten together. She was so in love. They both were."

"I was so close to beating him up when I heard about him sleeping with Katherine." Ric muttered.

I laughed. "Believe me, I was too."

"What are you guys talking about?" We heard Elena ask, snapping us out of our conversation.

**Elena POV**

"What? Oh, uh-Nothing." Jenna stuttered.

"Let me guess-Damon and Katherine?" I asked, sitting down.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up again, it's just…" Alaric trailed off.

"It's fine, guys. Really." I assured them. "It's not like we can avoid talking about it for the rest of our lives." I added before sipping on my mocha.

"Have you guys noticed how much Paige looks like Jeremy? It's ridiculous." Jenna said, changing the subject.

Ric and I laughed. "Yeah, she does. It'll be cool having a mini-Jeremy runnin' around." I said.

"And if she takes after personality-wise, she'll be sweet and polite one minute and snarky the next." Alaric added.

"Oh, did you guys hear that Caroline is dating Rebekah's brother?" I asked.

"Please tell me it's not Kol." They begged in unison.

I laughed. "No, it's not Kol." I clarified. "Though that wouldn't surprise considering the guys Caroline has dated since she and Matt broke up." I said. "Anyways, it's Klaus."

"Hasn't he been crushing on her since you guys were in like…9th grade?" Ric asked.

"Yep." I replied. "I guess his dream finally came true." I joked.

"And Matt got a new girlfriend, too, right?" Jenna asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Her name's April." I told them. "She's really sweet."

"It seems like all of you kids are growing up and settling down…It's too weird." Ric said, making us laugh.

"All of us but Bonnie." I sighed. "I think she might still have feelings for Jeremy." I admitted. It was true, ever since I had come back to LA I had noticed little things like Bonnie glancing at Jeremy longingly, or her bringing up their relationship a little more than she should have.

"Didn't they break up like…eight years ago?" Ric asked, sipping his drink.

I shrugged. "Yeah, but Bonnie never really got closure, I guess. I mean, she found out that he cheated on her with Matt's sister of all people, and then she broke up with him without a second thought. It was sort of sudden." I explained. "I just think that it's been hard for her to get over it. And besides, Jeremy _is _the first and only guy she's ever loved. It's not that easy to get over that."

"I hope that she gets over it soon, though. I'd hate to see Bonnie ten years in the future, still pining over a boyfriend that she only dated for a year in 11th grade." Jenna said. "And besides, Jeremy doesn't have any left over feelings for her. I mean, if he did he wouldn't be married or have a kid right now."

I nodded. "Yeah. Though he did say something about regretting cheating on her once, I've never heard him talk about it much."

"When did he say that?"

"The night he proposed to Anna." I replied.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch in our living room, sipping on hot chocolate and watching reruns of Grey's Anatomy when I heard Damon come in.

"Hey." I greeted him, standing up from my spot on the couch.

"Hey." He replied, kissing me lightly on the lips.

I smiled as we sat down next to each other on the couch. "What're you watching?" He asked me.

"Grey's Anatomy." I replied, resting my head on his shoulder.

"That's the one about the weirdly-named hospital full of messed up doctors, right?" Damon asked.

I laughed. "It's not _that_ weirdly named." I said as I turned the TV off.

"So what did you do today?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I got coffee with Jenna and Ric."

"Anything new with them?" He asked.

I broke out into a smile. "Jenna's pregnant."

Damon smiled. "Gee, Ric being a dad. That's…interesting."

I laughed. "Well he was like a dad to me and Jeremy for a couple years."

"Yeah, but you two were teenagers. This will be an infant."

"I think he'll manage." I said. We ended up just cuddling like that for a few minutes, neither of us saying anything. "You'd make a really good dad." I said quietly, breaking the silence.

"What?" Damon asked, turning to me.

I looked at my hands. "I don't know…I've just been thinking about it lately." I explained. "What are we gonna do when we want kids?"

"I always thought we would adopt or something." He replied. "But I get that you want us to have a child of our own."

I sighed and looked up at him. "Yeah, I do." I said. "But I can't get pregnant, so…I guess we'll be stuck with either adoption or surrogacy."

"Well then we'll do that." Damon told me. "Look, I love you, you know that. Whether we have a kid or not, whether it's biologically ours or not, I will always love _you_."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you, too."

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I relaxed in his embrace. It was amazing how that man could make me feel so many emotions at once. I pulled away and little and kissed him lightly.

He happily returned the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck again. We leaned back onto the couch as his hands found their way into my hair.

Yep, that was a great night.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So what d'you think? Good? Bad?  
I thought I'd make this chapter more about the whole Elena-can't-have-a-baby situation than anything else because it's something I sort of want to focus on in this story. **

**Also, I'm sorry about overdoing the whole Jeremy/Bonnie past relationship thing, but trust me, it'll be important later in the story. And besides, I have to do SOMETHING with Beremy since they're one of my favorite TVD couples. Like I said in the A/N of the last chapter, I don't even ship most of the couples I've put on here. I mean, I did when I started the story, but I don't anymore. Like, I ship Stefan/Lexi(I don't know their couple name) instead of Stebekah, Beremy instead of Janna and Mabekah instead of Matt/April(also don't know their couple name).**

**(NEXT PART MAY INCLUDE SPOILERS!)**

**Can you believe season five starts TOMORROW? I am way too excited! I'm especially curious how they'll play out this whole Delena thing(I really hope they don't start that love triangle up again), and I wanna know what'll happen now that Bonnie's dead after she sort of finally admitted that she's still in love with Jeremy by kissing him before the veil went up AND dying for him(even though she didn't know she'd die at the time).**

**Okay, so I'm going to end this super long A/N and just let you get on with your lives!  
Please review!**

**-Nina**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update! I had almost finished it when my computer randomly decided to freeze up and made me restart it, thinking that I had saved this chapter when I hadn't. So I pretty much had to re-write the whole thing. Okay, sorry. I'll stop babbling now and just let you read.**

* * *

_There are beeping noises all around me, along with a nurse telling me to push. I look around the bright, white room and don't see anyone but a couple nurses and a doctor. _

_Suddenly I hear a faint crying sound and I look up. Two nurses place a baby boy in one arm, and a baby girl in the other._

_I look into their eyes and only think of one person._

_Damon._

I sat up quickly, sweat beading down my forehead. I glanced around the room and realized it was morning.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked somewhat sleepily, sitting up.

I nodded, relaxing a bit. "Yeah, I just had _the dream_ again."

"You haven't had one for like, a year now, right?" Damon asked.

I nodded again. "Yeah." I replied. "But…This one was so weird. It seems like every time I've gotten one since the break-up they've been weirder and weirder."

"I'm sure it was just a dream." He assured me.

I looked down at my hands. "They always mean something…" I said quietly.

"Well what happened in this one?" He asked.

"I was alone, like in the last one. But this time, instead of have a baby girl… I had twins." I explained. "A girl and a boy."

"I'm sure that everything will be fine." He assured me, wrapped his arms around me.

I buried my head in the crook of his neck. "I hope so."

"What time do we need to be at the studio?" Damon asked me after several minutes of comfortable silence.

"Around noon." I replied, pulling out of his embrace.

I was recording that day and had invited Damon to go with me so I could surprise him with a new song I had written for him.

"Well then we better get ready, because it's eleven thirty." He told me.

I pulled away and looked at the clock. "Crap! I overslept!" I exclaimed.

Damon laughed and got out of bed, me close behind. I was only wearing grey sweatpants and a pink tank top with my hair up in a messy bun, and Damon only wearing black pajama pants.

I looked him over, like I had many times before, and noticed his perfect body once again. It wasn't a secret that he was attractive, I mean, he was drop dead gorgeous. But that had always made me feel insecure since he was, well, him. I had pretended to not notice all the girls staring at him, but honestly, I did. And ever since he had cheated on me it had gotten a lot worse because I had been somewhat worried that he would cheat on me again.

But I had to stop myself from thinking that way.

"Well since we're gonna be late we'll have to just shower together." Damon said, feigning disappointment.

I laughed. "I guess."

Damon smirked and pulled me into our private bathroom.

After removing each other's clothes, we walked into the shower and turned on the water.

I squirted some body wash into my hands and rubbed it on Damon's chest before leaning up to kiss him playfully.

He pushed me up against the wall of the shower, kissing my neck. I giggled and tangled my hands in his hair.

* * *

We pulled up to the recording studio in Damon's red 2013 Dodge Avenger and got out of the car.

"It's probably gonna be pretty boring." I warned him as we walked to the front entrance.

Damon wrapped his arm around my waist. "I am going to be listening to you sing." He said. "I can't think of a better way to spend my day."

I smiled and pecked him on the lips. "I love you." I told him, looking into his icy blue eyes.

"I love you, too." He replied before we started walking again.

We finally reached my studio and I saw Camille talking to one of the violinists. She turned and saw me, a smile instantly lighting up her face before he excused herself and walked over to us.

"Hey, you're here." Camille stated.

I nodded. "Yep. Should we get started?" I asked. She nodded and I set down my purse before giving Damon a quick kiss and walking into the booth.

I stood in front of the microphone and put on my headphones before looking down at the lyrics quickly.

**You're the first face that I see**

**And the last thing I think about**

**You're the reason that I'm alive**

**You're what I can't live without**

**You're what I can't live without**

**You never give up**

**When I'm falling apart**

**Your arms are always open wide**

**And you're quick to forgive**

**When I make a mistake**

**You love me in the blink of an eye**

**I don't deserve your love**

**But you give it to me anyway**

**Can't get enough**

**You're everything I need**

**And when I walk away**

**You take off running and come right after me**

**It's what you do**

**And I don't deserve you**

I looked to Damon and saw him standing there, a genuine smile on his face. I smiled back and went back to singing.

**You're the light inside my eyes**

**You give me a reason to keep trying**

**You give me more than I could dream**

**And you bring me to my knees**

**You bring me to my knees**

**Your heart is gold and how am I the one**

**That you've chosen to love**

**I still can't believe that you're right next to me**

**After all that I've done**

**I don't deserve your love**

**But you give it to me anyway**

**Can't get enough**

**You're everything I need**

**And when I walk away**

**You take off running and come right after me**

**It's what you do**

**And I don't deserve you**

**I don't deserve a chance like this**

**I don't deserve a love that gives me everything**

**You're everything I want**

**I don't deserve your love**

**But you give it to me anyway**

**Can't get enough**

**You're everything I need**

**And when I walk away**

**You take off running and come right after me**

**It's what you do**

**And I don't deserve you**

**And I don't deserve you**

I sang the last line of the song and took a deep breath, slightly out of breath from belting out the last chorus.

I stepped out of the booth and walked over to Damon who was smiling. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up at him. "So…What do you think?" I asked, smiling slightly.

He leaned in and kissed me. "I think that was absolutely amazing." He told me.

My smile grew and I kissed him again, standing on my tiptoes since he was taller than me. I felt his hands rest my waist as my hands moved up to his hair.

"Break it up, you two. We have a lot more work to do." Camille scolded, breaking us apart.

I laughed and pulled away, still smiling uncontrollably.

* * *

Me and Damon were sitting on the couch in our living room after having dinner with Jenna and Alaric at their house. I was cuddle into his side with my head on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around me, tracing patterns on my bare arm.

"Thank you for coming with me today." I told him quietly.

"Thank you for that song." Damon replied before placing a kiss on my forehead. I smiled. "But honestly, I don't deserve _your_ love, not the other way around." He said.

I sat up a bit more and looked at him. "Why do you say that?" I asked.

Damon sat up and looked at me. "You know why." He stated. I looked down at my hands. "Even after everything that happened…After everything I did to you…You somehow found a way to forgive me." He told me. I looked up at him again. "I really don't deserve your love."

I really didn't know what to say. Yes, he had cheated with me with my high school enemy, but he had helped me through so much.

"Damon, you helped me through so much. My parents dying, finding out that I was adopted, Jeremy going to rehab, finding out that I couldn't have children…You help me cope with it all. You have no idea how thankful I am." I told him. "And even though we weren't together when my parents died, you took care of me."

Damon smirked. "That's because I was already in love with you." He admitted.

"What? Why didn't you tell me that?" I asked.

"Well I did tell you I liked you, but you wouldn't go out with me so I thought it'd be better left unsaid." He replied.

I smiled at the memory. "I didn't want to go out with you because I thought it'd ruin our friendship." I defended playfully.

He smiled. "Who would've thought that I would get friendzoned by my future fiancée."

I laughed and kissed him, my hands on either side of his face. His hands went to waist as he pulled my body under his, leaning back onto the couch.

His lips went down to my neck, causing me to giggle. My hands went to his hair as he feathered kisses over my neck and collarbone.

Damon leaned up and kissed me on the lips again, his hands running up and down my sides under my shirt.

Just as he was about to pull my shirt off, we heard a knock on the door. Damon groan and pulled away, causing me to laugh.

I stood up and walked to the door, straightening out my shirt and flattening my hair down a bit.

I opened the door to see the open person I hoped I would never see again.

"Hello, Elena." She greeted me, an evil smirk on her face.

"Katherine."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ooooh, cliffhanger. *Evil laughs***

**So what do you think about Katherine showing up? And what about the dreams coming back? **

**I thought I'd add a few more makeout sessions in here since I have barely written any racy scenes(don't worry, there'll be more in the future). AND I added "Don't Deserve You" by Plumb as Elena's song for Damon in this chapter because I thought it fit and because it was on their cute little scene at the end of 5x02.**

**Oh, and on last thing. I've decided to do a huge Q&A, so over the next week if any of you questions about the story, the character backgrounds in the story(I know they can get a bit confusing) or just question about me, just ask! You can PM me, or include them in reviews or whatever!**

**Okay, now I have to talk about last night's episode a bit.**

**WARNING: MAY INCLUDE SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN 5x03 YET!**

**So I really feel like the writers are avoiding the fact that technically Stefan and Katherine are meant to be together, not Stefan and Elena. Stefan and Katherine met first, and so even though they never actually met their arranged doppelgangers, they met first which means they're supposed to end up together. **

**And also, Stelena fans(not that I hate Stelena or Stelena fans) seem to think that Stefan and Elena are going to get back together again(which they probably will since Julie Plec is a Stelena fan) because of all this, but what I think is that Damon and Elena are meant to be together because against all odds, they fell in love even though the universe was pulling them away from each other. They are literally defying the universe. How awesome is that?**

**And who else started crying/swooned/started hyperventilating after Damon's "You are my life." line? I did!**

**Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to review!  
-Nina**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey, guys. Sorry if you thought this was an update, but it isn't.**

**So I did some thinking, and I'm going to be taking a temporary break from this story. It won't be long, I promise, but I just haven't had any inspiration for it lately.**

**I'm currently working on the next chapter, but I'm only around 900 words in and it's all I've been able to come up with, aside from it being REALLY forced. So I'll be trying to work on that, but it most likely won't be up for a while.**

**Also, I have some news. :) I am going to start a drabble series that will include Stexi, Mabekah, Haylijah(I know that's TO and not TVD, but I don't want to make a separate one in the TO archive), Klaroline, Beremy and Delena. :) I know that people hate when there's a multi-couple drabble/one-shot series, but I never know which ship will be my crack ship(seriously, it like changes every other day) so I'll be writing about all of the ones listed above. **

**Anyways, I don't want to be one of those people that says they won't update until they have so many reviews or anything, but if you could review that would help a lot! When I get reviews it inspires me and I can update a lot faster! **

**I love all of you! **

**-Nina**


End file.
